


You Are My Sunshine

by CliffordAffliction



Series: Take Another Little Piece Of My Heart, Baby [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Fingering, First Meeting, Hippie!Calum, Hippie!Luke, I don' talk about the war that much though, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Fic, Smut, Soldier!Ashton, Vietnam War, War Fic, anti-war, clubs, especially in this first part, flower child, hippie!Michael, several parts, underage cause ash is 18 and cal is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: It's 1974 during the Vietnam war and Ashton is a soldier feeling like happiness is a thing of the past...until he meets an anti-war boy by the name of Calum while he is on leave and he feels himself falling in love for the very first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this takes place in the 70's when the Vietnam war is going on. I did a lot of research and I honestly tried to make this as accurate as possible but some things didn't make sense to me so I just made it up or whatever. I have ideas for more parts to this so if you guy like it then I will add more. Come talk fic with me on [tumblr](http://clifford-affliction.tumblr.com/) if you want!

Ashton was used to the palm trees and feeling the warm air on his face. What he wasn't used to was seeing how lively and happy everyone was as they walked down the street. He wasn't used to seeing kids running down the sidewalks with popsicles or the sight of people exercising with their dogs on a leash next to them. They were all such simple things and he shouldn't had been amazed by them but he was. They were sights he hadn't seen since before he was drafted into the war and he had honestly missed it; he had missed seeing happy people and he had missed feeling happy. 

Most of the men in his unit were proud to be a part of the army. They were the type of people who would brag and laugh about killing the vietnamese soldiers as they all smoked their cigarettes and drank their beer. Ashton knew he was different, he knew he should be just like them and be proud to be defending his country on the front lines but he just wasn't. 

He knew he was different the very day that he had been drafted. His best friend, Sam, had been drafted as well and was even assigned to the same unit as Ashton and Ashton knew he shouldn't had been acting the way that he was when he had joined. 

Sam seemed like he couldn't had been more happy about being part of the war, had even said that if he wasn't drafted then he would have volunteered to join anyways and that wasn't how Ashton had felt at all. 

Ashton had felt a sick feeling in his stomach when he had heard the news, he had even considered dodging the draft and moving to a neutral country like Canada or Mexico but he knew his father would never look at him again if he did that. He knew he was being forced upon this and he knew he would have to just tough it out until his year of service was done with. 

At the time Ashton thought that a year with so much action going on would fly but but he was so wrong. 

Every day seemed to be longer than the last and there were times when it seemed like it would rain for weeks at a time without letting up. After a while he got used to being cold and wet all the time but it still didn't mean that he didn't miss being warm. It just made him miss home even more and he wished he was back in high school where every night he would fall asleep in his warm bed instead of in a small tent with gusts of wind always blowing in and making him shiver. 

Ashton felt like he was always being negative when it came to the war but as soon as the other men in his unit would come around he would try to act as normal as possible and act like he was as happy as they were. 

Now as him and four other soldiers were stuffed in the back of the jeep he felt so relieved to be away from Vietnam and all the torture that came with it. The plane ride over to Hawaii had seemed to take forever but Ashton was just soaking it all in, knowing that soon he would be able to take a breather and just relax for the first time since he started his duty.   
Sam was next to him with a cigarette in his mouth, as always, as he talked away and sounded muffled but Ashton could tell that he was talking about the vietnamese in a negative way just like they always did. 

"Where to first boys?" said the driver in the front and Ashton just kept quiet and leaned his head against the window. 

"The hotel" Danny yelled, who was next to Sam and Ashton was relieved at that. 

Ashton knew that he only had a week here then it was back to Vietnam but for a little while he just felt like lounging around the hotel room and watching TV. The only kind of entertainment they got back on base was from the radio and honestly Ashton missed watching TV. 

They were arriving to the hotel a few minutes later and raised his eyebrows at how nice it was as he saw women in nice dresses and men in suits walking in the front door. Ashton felt underdressed in his uniform that he still had on but then he remembered that the rest of the men in the jeep were wearing the exact same thing and he felt better. 

After they parked they all piled out and Ashton fell back a bit from the group as he took in the fresh smell of the ocean and looked around just as the sun was starting to set, causing rays of light to cast pinks and purples on the palm trees. 

"Ash!" Ashton jumped a bit at Sam's voice and he looked straight ahead again to see Sam walking backwards and looking at him "You up for some drinks tonight?" he was wording it like Ashton didn't have a choice in the matter and Ashton would be lying if he said that he didn't see this coming. All the guys he was with were big partiers and that was yet another thing that Ashton was not big on. He figured he did owe him self some fun though so he nodded and caught up to Sam.   
Sam was instantly putting an arm around his shoulders and shaking him a bit and Ashton chuckled. 

"I promise I'm gonna find you some nice Hawaiian girl and if she turns out to be crazy then it won't matter cause we're shipping back out in a week anyways" that erupted a laugh from the other three boys and Ashton had to fake a smile, for several reasons. 

"Sounds like a plan" Ashton said, trying to sound happy about it and Sam patted him on the back before they were walking into the hotel and getting their rooms situated. 

Ashton and Sam roomed together of course and the other three had to share but they had more beds in their room where Ashton and Sam only had two. 

When they got up to their room Ashton was instantly loosening his collar that was on his dark green shirt and pants that matched then he was walking over to the glass door and stepping out onto the balcony.   
He looked down at the still bustling city and when he looked up he could see the mountains in the distance. He he had a few destinations that he could choose from when he was granted leave but he knew that choosing Hawaii had been the right choice. It was beautiful and Ashton swears he could spend all night just sitting out here. 

Ashton looked back to see Sam messing with the antenna on the TV with a beer in one hand that he had gotten from the mini fridge and Ashton could see that the bottle was already almost empty. It was obvious that Sam and all the other guys were going to get absolutely trashed tonight. 

"The guys will be here soon, Ash" Sam yelled, without looking at Ashton as he sat on the foot of the bed and tucked his shirt into his pants more. 

Ashton let out a breath as he looked out at the scenery one more time before he was walking back into the room and shutting the glass door behind him. 

"Should we uh...like change or something" Ashton said as he nodded down to his clothes. 

"No way" Sam said straight away "Girls go crazy for a guy in uniform. They'll be practically begging you to fuck them" 

Ashton wanted to roll his eyes at Sam's vulgar language but honestly it was a thing he had gotten used to since he has been on base. Ashton still didn't agree with how they all talked about women but he knew he couldn't ever say anything about it either. 

"Right" Ashton mumbled as he sat on the opposite bed and he didn't even get to relax a few seconds before there were loud knocks on the door and he could hear Jimmy and Danny yelling on the other side. 

"Get up, ya bastard" Sam tossed his empty beer bottle at Ashton's foot and Ashton let out a huff before he was standing up and following his friend to the door. 

*

The bar was a dive to say the least. It was the total opposite of the hotel that they were staying at and Ashton could smell booze and weed the second that they walked in the doors. There was a main entrance way before there was another set of doors and the other four guys were laughing and talking loudly to each other as Ashton hung back a bit and took in his surroundings. 

The music from inside was loud and it got even louder when the second pair of doors were opening and Ashton saw bright neon lights coming from all angles. He realized it was more of a club than a bar but it still wasn't any less gross as they stepped inside. 

They had to push through large crowds to get to the bar and Ashton nervously grabbed onto Sam's shirt, not wanting to lose track of them tonight because he honestly couldn't even remember the name of their hotel so he knew he wouldn't be able to get back without the guys being with him. 

The other three guys split up as they got to the bar that stretched across the whole front of the building and some Jimi Hendrix song was blaring through the speakers just as there was a drink being put right in front of Ashton. Ashton didn't order anything so he knew Sam had ordered a drink for him. 

He just shrugged and took a few sips of it, noticing that it for sure had some whiskey in it and he cringed but took a few more big gulps. 

"That'a boy" Sam yelled over the music and patted Ashton on the back hard, nearly making him choke. 

Soon Sam was grabbing the back of Ashton's shirt and making him turn around as they started to make their way towards the back of the building. 

Ashton took in the sight of girls in pretty red dresses and other men in uniform like him but it was a certain big round table at the back that caught his eye. 

All the girls at the table had flowers in their braided hair or it was just going down their back and the guys had colorful tye dye shirts or just plain white ones. Ashton was able to read a couple of the shirts and some of them said "Make peace, not war" or other things of the sort and Ashton immediately knew who all the people were. They were the people who hated the war the most and Ashton cringed as a few of them looked over at him and seemed to instantly hate him. 

Ashton was biting his lip nervously and he was about to look away but then he looked to the right and in the corner of the table there were two guys sucking each others faces as one of them had a joint in between his fingers. Ashton had never seen something like that happen in public but he realized that it made him feel better about himself. 

Suddenly the bright pink haired boy and the dark haired boy were separating, with smiles still on their faces and the dark haired boy, who had the joint in his hand, was turning forwards again and Ashton felt his heart stutter in his chest. It was a feeling he had never felt before. Sure he had been attracted to men before, he was secretly gay after all, but he had never felt like this before. 

The mans carmel skin practically glowed under the bright lights as he leaned forward on his elbows and brought the joint up to his mouth as he closed his eyes. He had a tye dye cutoff shirt on that had pinks and purples in it and his toned arms made Ashton go weak at the knees; everything about this guy was making Ashton weak. 

Ashton realized that he was just standing in the middle of the dance floor staring at this beautiful man when he felt like three people bump into him and he shook himself out of it before he was frantically looking around for Sam, realizing that he had lost track of him. 

Ashton got nervous when he didn't find Sam but then someone was bumping into him from behind and he turned around to see Danny there and he let out a breath. 

"There you are!" Danny yelled and Ashton knew he shouldn't had been surprised but it was crazy that Danny already reaked of alcohol and smoke "Come on" 

Before Ashton could even say anything Danny was pulling him through the crowd and Ashton looked back to the dark haired boy one more time. Now the boy was laughing with his head thrown back as he put one hand through his hair and God, Ashton didn't want to ever look away from him. 

Sadly, they were going deeper into the crowd and soon Ashton couldn't see the boy any more and he hated how empty he felt. 

*

When they finally stopped Sam and the others were seated at another round table towards the back but there were also a few girls and Ashton let out a breath. They were all beautiful, Ashton would gladly admit, but he just was not interested at all and he was getting so sick of pretending that he was. 

He was especially not interested now after he had seen such a beautiful boy just a few seconds ago. 

"Ash! Ash!" Sam yelled and he was jumping out of the seat as he came up to Ashton "I want you to meet someone, buddy" 

Ashton just fake smiled at him and nodded, just figuring that he could at least just meet this girl. 

"Tiffany this is my best bud Ashton" Sam said and Ashton looked in front of him to see a girl with long blond hair sitting up from the seat wearing a short sparkly silver dress. 

"It's nice to meet you" Ashton said, reaching out to shake her hand on a reflex. On base he was just used to shaking hands so much. 

She looked at his hand with a glare and instead just grabbed his hand quickly. 

"I wanna dance. Come dance with me" she slurred and with how drunk she was Ashton realized that even if he did want to sleep with this girl he would end up doing more babysitting than anything else. 

He didn't really have a choice as she dragged him onto the dance floor and Ashton turned back to see Sam looking at him with a wide smile as if he was doing Ashton this huge favor when in reality Ashton kind of hated him for this. 

They were smashed between so many sweaty bodies and Ashton was getting so hot in his uniform but then the girl was pressing her back against him and grinding back on his crotch.   
Ashton couldn't lie and say that it didn't feel good but he wished this was happening with someone else entirely instead. 

Instead of feeling bad for himself any longer he let out a sigh and put his hands loosely on her hips and she threw her head back on his shoulder as she started to slow down her movements. 

"You're like...really good looking" she said and Ashton did a small smile at the ego boost.   
She was suddenly turning around fast and gripping her hands on his shirt as he brought them closer and Ashton moved his head back a bit and tried not to visibly cringe at the smell of smoke and cheap perfume coming off of her. 

"Do you wanna take me home tonight?" she whispered in his ear and Ashton shivered, not in a good way. He could not do this. Dancing with her was one thing but she was taking this to a place that Ashton did not want to go to and he knew he couldn't lead her on any longer. 

He was about to push her away but then his eyes froze on the beautiful boy again. 

This time the boy was making his way through the crowd, towards the bar, and Ashton watched him walk all the way up to the bartender and then he was sitting down and Ashton knew this was his chance to talk to him or make some sort of move. 

"I uh...I gotta piss" Ashton said and the girl literally pouted at him but Ashton just lightly took her hands off of him before he was walking away and quickly making his way through the crowd. 

Once he got to the bar he was only a few feet down from the boy and being this close to him was making Ashton's heart hammer in his chest again. He had no clue what was going on with him but he felt himself getting addicted to the feeling that this boy caused him. 

Ashton ordered a drink and then took a few deep breaths before he was sitting in the seat directly on the left of the boy. 

He looked down as the brown haired boy was tapping his fingers to the guitar beat of the song playing and even thought they were strangers Ashton just had the strongest urge to lace their fingers together. 

He felt eyes on him and he knew he had been caught looking when he moved his eyes up to see the other boy looking over at him with his eyebrows raised. 

Ashton gulped and felt himself smiling for real for the first time in months but his giddy feeling quickly faded when the boy shook his head and looked away, the frown never leaving his face. 

"Ummm" Ashton started and the boy still didn't look at him "I'm Ashton" 

It was a dumb attempt to get to know someone but he didn't know what else to start with.

The boy rubbed his palms together as his elbows rested on the bar then he was taking a drink. 

"Calum" he said just barely loud enough for Ashton to hear but Ashton counted it as a slight win.   
He noticed that Calum was looking his uniform up in down in a negative way and Ashton knew that Calum was automatically assuming that he was someone who loved what he did, someone who loved being apart of something so terrible but that wasn't the truth at all. 

He had to let Calum know that he was different. 

"Y'know...I wish I could have gotten as lucky as you" Ashton said casually before he was just resting the glass of the cup against his lips and he felt Calum looking over at him again. 

"What're you talking about?" there was attitude laced in Calum's voice but Ashton didn't blame him. 

"You didn't have to ship out" Ashton said. 

"Well, I'm 17" Calum said and Ashton smiled again because he could hear the slight positive change in Calum's voice "Plus I'm pretty sure they don't allow homo's into the war" 

That had Ashton taking a double look at him and he felt himself laughing a bit at how blunt Calum was. 

"I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out then" Ashton said with a smile on his face and he felt a warmness wash over him as Calum smiled back at him and took a sip of his drink, eyes never leaving Ashton's. 

"Maybe you should give them a reason to then" Calum said with a straight face and Ashton swore he heard lust in his voice and it sent the good kind of shiver down his spine.   
Ashton was about to totally agree to that and ask Calum to take him home and do whatever he wanted to him but then they were being interrupted. 

"Dance with me, you fool!" came a playful voice and Ashton looked over to see the pink haired boy from before smiling widely at Calum. 

Calum nodded and Ashton felt himself deflating as he looked back at his almost empty drink. He had been having such a good moment with Calum and he knew it was coming to an end. 

Suddenly Calum grabbing his hand and Ashton whiped his head up to look over at the boy.   
Calum had a soft smile on his face as he looked down at their laced hands then he rubbing his thumb against Ashton's skin and Ashton felt like they were the only ones in the entire building as he squeezed Calum's hand. 

Calum was then pulling Ashton off his seat and he felt Michael's confused look on him. 

"You're coming too, sunshine" Calum said and Ashton knew he was blushing as he smiled down at his shoes. 

"Wait, what? Cal, what're you doing with him?" came the pink haired boy's voice again and he knew he was being judged again because of his uniform. 

"He's dancing with us, Michael" Calum said sternly and Ashton perked up again "He may not look like it on the outside but he's one of us. He stands for peace...." Calum was then reaching forward and rubbing where Ashton's heart is "In here. He's just like us" 

Michael looked at Ashton for a few more seconds before he was letting his guard down and then turning around to walk into the crowd. 

Calum was then focusing back on Ashton, with his hand still on his chest, and he came closer to Ashton and patted his chest. 

"Let's go have some fun" he said with a slight smirk and Ashton was nodding fast before Calum was pulling him through the crowd and they were meeting up with Michael and one other girl from their table. 

A new song started up, a slower one, and Calum pressed himself close to Ashton as he moved back and forth and rubbed his hands up Ashton's torso before settling them on his hips. 

Ashton couldn't help his movements as he put both of his hands on Calum's cheeks moved one of his hands to play with the baby hairs on the back of his neck. 

Calum closed his eyes at the feeling and squeezed harder on Ashton's hips.   
Suddenly Calum was leaning forward and just ghosting his lips over the skin on the side of Ashton's neck and Ashton let out a moan at that simple touch. He felt Calum smile then he was kissing Ashton's neck in a slow pace as he occasionally used his tongue and Ashton melted into the feeling as he turned his head to burrow his face in Calum's hair and closed his eyes. He had never felt so loved and at peace in his entire life and he again got that feeling like they were the only two people here. 

Calum was then starting to kiss his neck in a faster motion as he bit at the skin and Ashton gripped at the boys hair a bit as he unintentionally rocked against him. He heard Calum let out a moan at that movement and then Ashton did it again as he started to massage at the back of Calum's hair. 

Calum was then taking his head out of Ashton's neck and Ashton instantly got scared that he had done something wrong and fucked everything up. 

But the look on Calum's face told him that there was nothing wrong at all. The boys face was flushed red and his eyes were wide as he looked Ashton up and down as his mouth hung open.   
Calum seemed like he wanted to say something but instead he was grabbing Ashton's hand and once again started to drag Ashton through the crowd. 

When they got outside Ashton realized right away what they were doing and he felt himself getting so desperate to get his hands on this beautiful boy. 

The lights at every corner were lighting up the sidewalk as they fast walked down them and ahead of them Ashton could see a small alleyway that was next to a party store and he just couldn't hold himself back any longer. 

He was tugging Calum into the alleyway and pressing him up against the wall in one movement before he was pressing his lips against the boys and kissing him furiously right away. 

Calum seemed shocked for only a second then he was letting out a loud moan and untucking Ashton's shirt before putting his hands under the fabric as he rubbed at his bare chest, just feeling him everywhere. 

Ashton gripped Calum's neck with both of his hands and slid his tongue into Calum's mouth and Calum submitted to him so easily as he was now raking his hands down Ashton's back. 

Ashton only backed up an inch and pressed their foreheads together as he tried to calm his breathing down and Calum was smiling wide at him as he softly rubbed at the probably very red scratches that he left on Ashton's back. 

"What's-" Calum took a deep breath, still out of breath from kissing "What are your duties when you're on on the front lines?"   
Ashton scrunched his face up and let out a chuckle at Calum's strange question, especially at a time like this. 

"Well..." Ashton was having a hard time remembering because he had been so focused on Calum   
"We just have to defend our country and try not to get killed in the process" 

Ashton ended it with a shrug and then Calum was nodding and looking so serious. 

"Well I want you to forget about all of that. I want you to forget everything that you did over there" Calum spoke slowly as car alarms went off in the background then he was putting his face closer to Ashton's "Cause tonight the only duty you have is to fuck me so hard that I can't even remember my name" 

Ashton closed his eyes and he literally felt his dick twitch in his boxers. 

Once he recovered a bit from Calum's words he put both of his hands on the wall behind Calum and then started to suck kisses right under his ear. 

"Is that an order?" Ashton said lowly before he licked a stripe up his neck and he felt Calum shiver. 

"Yeah, it's an order" Calum whispered back and Ashton smirked against his neck and had to refrain himself from fucking Calum right then and there. 

*

By some sort of miracle Ashton was able to get back to the hotel that Calum was staying in without tearing all of the boys clothes off in one go. They were holding hands as they jogged through the streets and every now and then they would stop to kiss and God, Ashton just felt so alive. 

He knows he has never felt this way in his entire life and he knew it was way too soon to be thinking this way but he was convinced that he could be like this with Calum for the rest of his life. He knew it wasn't that simple though he wished that he could just freeze time right now as Calum was holding his hand and leading him into the messy hotel room. 

There were clothes and food bags thrown all over along with beer bottles and Ashton pretended not to see the tin foil and needles that were sitting on the desk in the far corner next to the sliding glass door. 

The room was pitch black except for the bright lights coming in from outside and they casted a bluish tint on Calum's bare back as the boys shirt was now off.   
Ashton watched Calum as he shimmied out of his pants and Ashton was quick to start taking off his clothes too and then he looked up to see Calum pressed up against the wall with a smirk on his face as he looked at Ashton. He was now only in his white boxers as the city lights were making his stomach muscles almost glisten and Ashton was in awe of him. 

Calum was then raising one hand and making a lazy "come here" motion with his finger and Ashton blushed before he was smiling and fast walking over to the boy and kissing him with just as much passion as before in the alley. 

Calum was wrapping his arms around Ashton's shoulders tightly and Ashton was rubbing his hands up Calum's side in a soft manner compared to how he was kissing him. 

Calum was then wrapping one leg around Ashton's waist and Ashton put his hand under Calum's other thigh which caused Calum to smile into the kiss before he was jumping up and Ashton was holding him up and then pressing his back up against the wall again as he moaned into the kiss. 

They rubbed their clothed dicks together as their bare chests touched and Ashton just couldn't settle his hands in one place for long as he moved them from Calum's back and to back of his hair and his shoulders. He just wanted to touch Calum everywhere and he wanted to take his time with this but he was also so eager and he knew Calum was just as eager by the way he was whimpering into the kiss and rocking his ass down on Ashton's dick. 

Ashton burrowed his face in Calum's neck and left a few bruises there before he was breathing heavily and tapping Calum's back. 

"Turn around for me" he said softly and Calum put his feet back on the floor and turned his face to the wall and Ashton watched him lean his forehead against it. 

Ashton rubbed his palm up Calum's back and shoulders a few times before he was slipping Calum's boxers down his legs and Ashton made sure to touch at Calum's muscled thighs as he did so. 

He was then marveling at the boy's ass as he massaged the cheeks with one hand on each and he heard Calum moan and push back into his hand. 

"Where's the stuff?" Ashton asked as he started to rub just his thumb in between Calum's cheeks.   
Calum whimpered and then turned his head to look at Ashton in the corner of his eye. 

"Bottom drawer" then he nodded towards the nightstand and Ashton squeezed his ass once more before he was walking over there and opening the drawer. He tried not to get too jealous as he looked at all the condoms and bottles of lube. He tried to just imagine that they belonged to Calum's friends instead of thinking of all the men before him that got to fuck Calum.   
Ashton was already opening the lube and dribbling some on his fingers as he fast walked back to Calum then he was resting one hand on Calum's hip as he just rubbed his index finger against the boy's hole. 

"Come on, please" Calum begged and Ashton nodded and leaned forward to kiss the back of Calum's hair before he was pressing the first finger in. He felt Calum squeeze around his finger as the boy let out a stuttered breath and Ashton didn't hesitate to begin moving it slowly in and out of him. 

With how desperate Calum, and Ashton, was it didn't take long before Calum was begging for Ashton's dick. 

"Fuck...fuck me, Ashton" Calum said out of breath after Ashton had just been relentlessly fucking into his prostate with his fingers and Ashton scissored him open a few more times before he was retracting his fingers. 

Ashton quickly took his boxers off and slipped the condom on his dick before lubing it up and he just started by rubbing his tip up and down Calum's crack, just wanting the boy to get a slight preview of what he was getting and he smiled to himself when he heard Calum moan as he pressed back. 

Ashton decided to stop teasing the poor boy and then he was beginning to press slowly in and he couldn't believe how well Calum was taking him. 

"Oh-oh my god" Calum moaned loudly when Ashton bottomed out and Ashton stayed there as he leaned his head against the back of Calum's and took deep breaths, waiting for Calum's permission to continue. 

He didn't get a vocal response but instead Calum was putting his palm on Ashton's stomach and pushing Ashton back before he was quickly pushing his ass back and making Ashton's dick go deeper in him again and this time Ashton was the one to let out a loud moan. 

Ashton took that as a sign to start fucking him and he put both of his hands on Calum's hips as he started to straight away fuck into him at a rough pace as Calum was practically screaming and Ashton could see him scratching at the wall. 

It was a few more minutes in before Ashton remembered why they were even fucking against the wall instead of on the two available beds and he pulled out of Calum before he was spinning the boy around and pushing slowly back into him. 

Calum smiled wide and then he was wrapping his legs around Ashton's waist again and Ashton held him tight as Calum wrapped his arms around his shoulders and took it upon himself to begin bouncing up and down on Ashton's dick as he threw his head back.   
"F-fuck, yes" Calum moaned out as he sped up his pace and Ashton was heavily breathing as he pressed his face into Calum's chest and kept licking and kissing at his skin; he just couldn't get enough of Calum. 

Ashton could feel Calum's thighs begin to shake after several minutes of his hard work and Ashton held Calum even tighter as he started to walk over to the bed and he never pulled out as he set the boy on the edge of the bed. He kept Calum's legs loosely wrapped around him as he gripped his thighs and began to fuck into him. 

He watched and could feel himself getting even closer as Calum was letting out constant whimpers and moans and gripping the messy sheets. 

Ashton got more on the bed and spread his legs a bit as he rested his weight on his knees and he felt felt himself hitting his orgasm within seconds when he felt Calum tighten around him. 

He shook with such force as he was coming down and after he felt too weak to even move he looked up to see Calum still lying on his back as he quickly kept thrusting his hips and fucking down on Ashton's dick, chasing his own orgasm. 

Once Ashton gained a bit more strength he used it to grip Calum's hips and fuck into him hard a few times before Calum was hitting his orgasm too. 

"Ugh, Ash" Calum let out a breath and let his head fall back into the bed. 

Ashton slowly pulled out of Calum and just hovered above the boy as he was still breathing heavily and Calum was just smiling up at him. 

"Did I obey my order?" Ashton said with a smirk and it caused Calum to actually giggle and Ashton couldn't help but lean down and kiss all over his face and rub his hands all over Calum's torso. 

"You did good, soldier" he said sternly but then they both erupted into laughter and Ashton grabbed onto Calum before rolling over on his back and bringing the boy with him so that Calum was laying on top of him. 

Calum sat up and moved a piece of hair away from Ashton's forehead and Ashton closed his eyes just as Calum was lowering himself down to kiss him softly. 

"I really like you" Ashton heard himself saying and he pressed his lips together as Calum just gazed down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"I'm going against everything I stand for by being with you like this" Calum said and Ashton started to feel nervous "But I know you're different than most of the guys that do what you do. I can see it...You don't want it" 

"I really don't" Ashton closed his eyes and shook his head "I've never wanted it"   
Calum nodded and leaned down to peck his lips a few times. 

"How long until you have to go back?" Calum asked and there was so much sadness wrapped in his voice and it made Ashton want to cry. 

"A week" Ashton mumbled. 

"What're you gonna do during your leave?" Calum said with a slight smile and Ashton grinned. 

"Spend every second of it with you" 

"Good" Calum grinned "I'm not letting you out of my sight, sunshine"   
Ashton felt himself blushing at the nickname again and then Calum was lying down with his head on Ashton's chest. 

"Why do you call me sunshine?" Ashton curiously asked.   
Calum chuckled and snuggled his face into Ashton's chest then kissed it and leaned his chin on it to look up at Ashton. 

"Your smile" he said tapping his finger on Ashton's lips "It shines brighter than any sunset I've ever seen" 

Ashton felt himself swallowing hard at Calum's honest words and he was so scared; so scared of having to leave this boy who was lying on his chest and he had no clue how he was even going to be able to. 

After Calum laid his head back down Ashton felt a tear run down his cheek and he shut his eyes hard as he hoped that more tears didn't come. He had to hold it together and he knew he had to enjoy these moments with Calum while he still had them. 

Ashton fell asleep to the feeling of Calum rubbing at his bicep and humming "You are my sunshine".


End file.
